As more individuals are purchasing portable computing devices, a market exists for devices for carrying the portable computing devices. These carrying devices are typically designed to be highly portable and facilitate the user's ability to carry the device easily while also providing some degree of protection from various environmental factors. Common examples of these devices are the Apple iPad and the Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1, both of which are tablet computing devices with touchscreen interfaces and large color displays.
A growing variety of uses for these portable computing devices, particularly tablet computers, are being found. Rich interactive content is becoming increasingly popular as a more entities are creating applications for use on portable computing devices. Increasingly, applications are being created for portable computing devices that are to be used in circumstances where external lighting may interfere with the usage of the application. Such applications include augmented reality applications where the portable computing device provides informative overlays over the user's current field of view. The screens of the portable computing devices, including the Apple iPad and the Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1, typically suffer glare and other issues when used outside. The user of such portable computing devices may also not perceive the rich interactive contents displayed on the screen as easily when used outside.
It would be desirable to have a device for both carrying the portable computing device and for also controlling the external lighting so that the user may use the application without glare and other lighting effects interfering with the user's use of the application.
Portable computing devices are being used in a variety of contexts, including public areas. Increasingly, users may desire privacy when using their portable computing device for a variety of reasons. The user may need privacy for an extended period of time. It would be desirable to have a device for carrying the portable computing device and also for comfortably providing privacy so that the user may use the portable computing device in any context.
The increasing popularity and user friendliness of portable computing devices causes these devices to be used in circumstances where ease of use and simplicity are desired. For example, an entity may wish to provide a case for portable computing devices that are loaned to individuals so that rich interactive content created by the entity may be enjoyed by the individuals. The portable computing devices would need to be easily carried by the individuals in a secure manner so that the portable computing devices may be returned to the entity after use. It would be desirable to have an affordable device for carrying the portable computing device and for also ensuring that rich interactive content may be enjoyed.